Lucky
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang seperti kalian.." / Drarry / Slash / RnR Please?


**-o0o-**

**Lucky **

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling **

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Slash, AU, No-War, No-Voldy, OC, Alur cepat, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: DMHP! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**~ENJOY PLEASE!~**

**-o0o-**

"Tak ada yang mengikatmu. Kau bisa pergi dari sini. Tak ada yang memaksamu."

Suara dingin sang Ibu yang memintanya pergi itu seakan menguyur hatinya dengan air es. Ia tahu ia telah berbuat suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar. Ia yakin orang tuanya dan "Dia" pasti takkan memaafkan kesalahannya ini. Kesalahan yang akan terus menghantui dirinya jika ia terus berlari jauh.

"Ibu.. Aku minta maaf, aku menyesal. Beri aku kesempatan," mohonnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Meninggalkan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kesempatan? Kau mau membuatku tertawa Draco? Kalau kau ku beri kesempatan, huh, sama saja, kau akan menyakitinya lagi. Atau mungkin lebih sakit dari sekarang." Ujar sang Ibu dengan nada dingin nan tajam dan tatapan yang meremehkan kepada anaknya, Draco.

"Tapi Ibu.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Beri aku kesempatan, tolong Ibu." Mohon Draco sekali lagi. Hatinya terasa perih melihat Ibunya sama sekali tak menggubsirnya dan malah melenggang pergi. Dengan perlahan Draco mengikuti Ibunya. Ibunya berhenti di pintu yang sangat ia kenal, kemudian Ibu nya membukanya dan masuk ke dalam.

Draco tercengang melihat siapa yang terbaring di kasurnya. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan kulit sepucat raja malam. Di wajah pucatnya itu terukir senyum sedih yang mendalam. Disekelilingnya juga bertebaran alat bantu kedokteran milik _muggle_.

Separah itukah ia meninggalkan orang terkasihnya? Hingga alat kedokteran sihir saja tak cukup untuknya. Dan.. sesakit itukah?

"Pernah berpikir kau akan membuatnya seperti itu?" Tanya Ibunya dengan dingin.

Draco menggeleng dan mendekati pemuda yang mencintainya dengan tulus itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin penuh alat bantu itu. "Harry.. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, tolong bangunlah, aku sudah disini untuk menemanimu." Bisiknya perlahan. Ia tak bisa menahan laju air matanya. Ia biarkan air bening itu mengalir di pipinya dan menitik di tangan pucat itu.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kenapa dahulu ia tak sering menggenggam tangan hangat yang sekarang telah dingin itu. Kenapa ia dulu tak mengelus rambut hitam lembut itu. Dan kenapa ia tak sering menatap _emerald_ yang sekarang terkunci rapat itu. Kenapa?

Ia menyesal telah melewatkan semua keindahan yang dimiliki pemuda itu dulu. Ia malah memilih menganggap Harry merupakan beban hidupnya dan pergi dari manor untuk menikmati surga dunia. Padahal dihadapannya sudah ada malaikat yang menghuni surga.

"_Granma_? Siapa yang bersama dengan _Daddy_? Apa dia jahat?"

Draco menolehkan wajahnya dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata hijau yang sangat ia rindukan. Dihadapannya ada seorang gadis cilik bermata hijau yang terkesan dingin dan rambut panjang pirang. Itulah yang tertangkap mata kelabu Draco.

Ia menatap Ibunya yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis cilik itu. "Ibu.. dia.. dia.. Anakku?" Tanya Draco terbata sambil mendekati gadis cilik itu. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan sesaat, sebelum sang nenek menepuk bahunya dan memintanya mendekati Draco.

Draco segera memeluk gadis cilik itu begitu gadis itu telah dekat dengannya. Rasa hangat gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Harry. Draco merasa ia tengah memeluk Harry yang masih kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi pucat gadis cilik itu.

"Siapa namamu gadis cantik?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap sayang mata hijau gadis itu.

"Helena Malfoy. Kalau paman?" Balas Helena sambil tersenyum dan telah merasa bahwa paman dihadapnnya ini tak berbahaya.

"Helena.. Nama yang sangat cantik seperti orangnya." Draco tersenyum lembut dan menatap kilau hijau itu dengan penuh kerinduan. "Nama paman Draco Malfoy, Helena."

"Draco? Baiklah Paman Draco, apa yang Paman lakukan di sebelah _Daddy_?" Tanya Helena polos.

"Mengunjungi dan akan merawat _Daddy_mu dari sekarang, Helena."

"Merawat? Jadi tidak hanya aku, Nenek dan para _Elf_ saja yang akan merawat _Daddy_. Aku yakin _Daddy_ pasti senang dan akan segera bangun. Jadi aku bisa bermain dengan _Daddy_." Kata Helena dengan riang dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Benar Helena. Dan Paman akan juga menemani dan mengajari Helena berbagai banyak hal. Helena mau?" Tanya Draco sambil mengelus rambut pirang yang sama dengannya itu.

Helena mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum cerah, "Tentu saja mau!"

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

...

"Kau tahu Harry, sekarang Helena sudah menginjak umur sebelas tahun." Ucap Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. "Sekarang ia sedang dalam Hogwarts Express bersama teman-temannya. Ia sudah masuk ke Hogwarts, Harry." Draco terdiam sesaat, "Kapan kau bangun Harry? Ini sudah sebelas tahun, dan kau tak bangun-bangun. Aku merindukanmu Harry."

Draco memeluk Harry dengan lembut. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu disampingmu sekarang. Maafkan aku karena dulu aku pernah menyakitimu." Draco takkan pernah melupakan kesalahannya itu.

Ketika tahun ke enam Draco dan Harry di Hogwarts, Harry baru menyadari bahwa ia adalah _Incubus_. Seorang _Incubus_ membutuh '_mate_' untuk hidup. Pantas saja Harry merasa sangat kosong pada tahun pertama hingga kelima. Hingga ditahun keenam ia tak sengaja terkurung bersama Draco di ruang kebutuhan.

Saat itulah Harry sadar bahwa '_mate_'nya adalah Draco Malfoy. Pemuda arogan dan sombong yang selalu menjahili Harry dan kedua sahabatnya. Harry takut untuk mengaku pada Draco. Ia takut ia malah tak diterima oleh Draco dan dicemooh. Ia tak mau hidupnya berakhir hanya karena tak diterima oleh '_mate_'nya.

Setelah pergulatan batin selama dua tahun penuh dan Harry sudah tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya Harry mengatakan pada Draco saat kelulusan. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, Draco menolaknya. Dan yang lebih parah Draco sampai membentaknya dan mengejeknya. Membuat hati Harry merasa sedih dan perih secara bersamaan.

Tetapi Harry mendapat sedikit keberuntungan –atau kesialan mungkin– hal itu didengar oleh Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy. Dan mereka berdua menerima Harry dengan senang hati dan malah meminta Harry untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor bersama mereka. Tetapi hal itu tak mengubah pendirian Draco. Membuat Harry sedih tak terkira.

Harry bersabar dan menunggu Malfoy muda itu untuk membalas cintanya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Draco, menyiapkan bajunya, merapikan bajunya, dan melakukan segala hal untuk Draco. Ia peduli dan memperhatikan Draco setiap hari, walaupun ia dibalas dengan sindiran pedas. Harry melakukan seluruhnya dengan ikhlas.

Suatu malam ketika Harry sedang menunggu kepulangan Draco dari ah.. entah dimana itu, Harry melihat Draco yang setengah mabuk keluar dari perapian. Dengan sigap Harry menghampiri Draco dan menuntunnya kedalam kamarnya. Kemudian membaringkannya dan melepas sepatu serta jas Draco.

Ketika Harry telah selesai dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya, Draco menarik tangannya dan membuat Harry jatuh di atas tubuh Draco. Segera Malfoy muda itu menyerang bibir Harry tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Harry.

Harry yang tak mengerti semua yang dilakukan Draco padanya hanya pasrah. Disisi lain Harry senang, akhirnya Draco mau menyentuhnya. Tapi ia disisi lain ia sedih karena Draco melakukan ini dalam keadaan mabuk dan pastinya hanya karena nafsu belakang. Tanpa ada cinta dan kelembutan saat menyentuh Harry.

Saat pagi Harry terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh kesakitan dan tanpa Draco disisinya. Dan ia semakin _shock_ ketika Narcissa mengatakan bahwa Draco pergi meninggalkan manor, entah kemana dan sampai kapan.

Mulai saat itu Harry mulai melemah. Apalagi berita yang ia dapat dari Severus Snape yang memeriksanya bahwa ia hamil. Ia sangat membutuhkan Draco disisinya agar ia bisa bertahan hidup. Karena tidak ada Draco, maka Harry sebisa mungkin hidup dengan sihirnya yang semakin lama semakin melemah dengan bantuan Narcissa yang selalu menyayanginya. Hingga akhirnya anaknya lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, dan ia harus rela untuk koma.

Selama lima tahun Draco meninggalkan Harry dan membiarkannya berjuang sendiri. Dan selama sebelas tahun sudah Harry tak sadarkan diri. Draco sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangun Harry. Dengan cara _muggle_pun tak bisa.

Tapi Draco pernah mendengar bahwa _muggle_ yang koma selama duapuluh tahun, terbangun kembali ketika ia ditanya oleh orang tuanya satu tambah satu. Hal itu terjadi karena kecintaan _muggle_ itu terhadap matematika.

Ketika Draco ingin menerapkan hal itu pada Harry, ia bimbang dan kebingungan. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Harry menyukai bunga Lily. Hanya itu dan ia mengetahui itu dari taman manornya yang penuh bunga Lily yang ditanam oleh tangan Harry sendiri.

Tetapi Draco tak menyerah. Beberapa minggu ini ia mencoba memanggil nama Harry berkali-kali. Walaupun ia sering melakukan itu, tapi kali ini ia selalu menyembut nama indah itu sambil memuji nama Harry yang sangat indah.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat. Matanya terus menatap mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak dan mengelus rambut hitam berantakan tetapi lembut milik orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Harry.. My Harry.." Sebutnya.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry.. Baru kusadari bahwa kau memiliki nama yang sangat indah. Nama yang dinamai oleh kedua orang tuamu yang sangat menyayangimu. Nama bagi orang yang telah bekerja keras selama ini.."

"Harry.. Nama yang sangat indah.. Nama yang tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini."

"Harry.. Kenapa aku baru tahu kau mempunyai nama yang begitu cantik? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" Ada jeda yang sangat panjang disini..

"Ahahaha.. Dulu aku tak pernah menggubsirmu sama sekali dan berbuat berengsek padamu. Jadi wajar saja kau tak mengatakan hal indah ini padaku.."

"Maafkan aku Harry.. My Harry.. Namamu adalah nama terindah di dunia ini."

...

Bertahun-tahun telah terlewati, sekarang Helena telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Hogwarts. Ia sedang duduk di gerbong kosong Hogwarts Express. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dan memandang pemandangan yang bergerak cepat di luar. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

Ingin sekali ia melihat mata _Daddy_nya yang sama hijaunya dengan hutan lebat di depannya. Ia tak pernah melihat langsung mata _Daddy_nya. Ia mengetahui hal itu dari sang Ayah yang sekarang selalu berada disisi _Daddy_nya dan hanya melihat dari foto yang ditunjukkan Ayahnya.

Helena menyayangi keluarganya. Sekejam apapun Ayahnya dulu meninggalkan _Daddy_nya hingga akhirnya _Daddy_nya seperti itu. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan _Daddy_nya yang lemah saat melahirkannya lalu koma. Ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya Ayahnya yang membuat _Daddy_nya seperti itu.

Karena dulu Ayahnya tak mencintai _Daddy_nya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas '_mate_' tak lebih. Hanya ada cinta satu pihak saja, cinta _Daddy_nya kepada sang Ayah. Walaupun begitu Ayahnya tak pernah sudi untuk dekat dengan _Daddy_nya barang semeterpun. Ia selalu berusaha menghindari _Daddy_nya dan bermain dengan wanita lain di luar sana.

Saat ia mendengar cerita hidup _Daddy_nya yang penuh penderitaan itu, Helena ingin sekali mengambil pisau dan menusuk Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa pria yang dipercayai _Daddy_nya untuk menjadi pendamping _Daddy_nya itu berbuat seberengsek itu. Tapi Helena tak bisa menusuk Ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam dihadapan Ayahnya dengan pisau yang tergenggam lemah di tangannya dan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir di pipinya yang merona karena marah.

Ayahnya terlihat terkejut saat itu. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku, Helena. Dulu aku menjadi pria yang sangat berengsek hingga membuat _Daddy_mu seperti itu. Aku tak masalah jika kau marah dan membenciku, itu wajar saja.. Yang pasti aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan _Daddy_mu.." Perkataan Ayahnya yang terlihat tulus dari hati itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak melepaskan pisaunya dan memeluk Ayahnya itu.

Ia tak ingin tahu bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menusuk Ayahnya dan membuat Ayahnya mati. Ia tak mau tahu, saat ini Ayahnya adalah keluarga terdekatnya. Ia ingin Ayahnya hidup dan terus menemani hidupnya bersama _Daddy_nya. Ia ingin Ayahnya selalu ada disisi keluarganya.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang seperti kalian.."

..

Helena membuka matanya perlahan saat ia merasakan goncangan pada pundaknya. Aku tertidur, batinnya berkata. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Rose Weasley yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan, "Segera turun Helena, kita sudah sampai. Apa kau mau tidur lagi dan menunggu Hogwarts Express mengantarmu ke Hogwarts lagi."

Helena tertawa kecil dan mengangguk kepalanya, "Aku akan sangat senang bisa kesana lagi. Tapi tanpa kalian sama saja, membosankan." Ia berkomentar dan dibalas cengiran oleh keturunan Weasley itu.

Helena berdiri dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan di koridor kereta yang telah sepi itu. Pasti yang lain langsung berebut keluar begitu kereta merah ini berhenti. Mereka pasti merindukan keluarga mereka.

Helena tersenyum ketika memikirkan tentang keluarga. Dan juga ucapan sang Ayah yang berkata beliau merasa beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti ini. Ia juga merasa sangat beruntung hidup di keluarga seperti ini. Ayahnya yang menyayanginya, neneknya yang menemaninya dan _Daddy_nya yang telah berjuang keras untuk melahirkannya ke dunia yang penuh warna ini.

Helena berhenti berjalan ketika ada seorang gadis cilik yang menjajakan bunga. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan di tangannya terdapat sekeranjang penuh bunga Lily. Bunga kesukaan _Daddy_nya yang seperti dikatakan oleh Ayahnya.

Ia mendekati gadis kecil itu dan menayakan harganya. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengar harga yang sangat murah untuk sekeranjang bunga keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia mengambil dompetnya dalam tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa dollar yang ia kira cukup untuk gadis kecil itu bertahan hidup.

Gadis kecil itu berkedip tak percaya pada uang yang diberikannya dan menatap Helena dengan bingung. "Aku rasa uang ini akan cukup untukmu beberapa hari kedepan." Ucap Helena sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang dan mengeluarkan senyum manis pada wajahnya yang cantik itu. Ia menyerahkan keranjang bungannya dan menyimpan uang pemberian Helena pada dompet kecil yang tersimpan rapi pada kantung roknya. Gadis cilik itu mendongak dan membuat gestur akan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Helena. Helena menurutinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis cilik itu.

"Semoga kebaikan kakak dibalas oleh Tuhan serta hidup kakak bahagia dan diberkati oleh Tuhan.."

Helena terdiam mendengar do'a kecil yang terdengar di telinganya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut lembut gadis kecil itu. "Terima kasih gadis cilik." Ucapnya sambil menahan air matanya. Baru kali ini ada yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Ia berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya saat gadis cilik itu sampai pada seorang wanita yang tersenyum sopan padanya dan gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Helena menatap keranjang bunganya saat melihat gadis cilik dan wanita itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Ahh.. Ia harus segera pulang agar tak menghawatirkan orang tuanya serta neneknya itu. Ia juga rindu pada mereka semua.

..

Helena berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya dari pintu kamar orang tuanya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat Ayahnya menggenggam erat tangan _Daddy_nya. Air mata menetes dengan beraturan pada tangan pucat _Daddy_nya.

Ia cukup terkejut melihat Ayahnya seperti ini. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat Ayahnya menangis seperti ini. Dulu saat Ayahnya kembali kepada _Daddy_nya dan mulai membangun perusahaan Malfoy. Ayahnya banyak mendapat cemooh, ejekan dan tekanan dari masyarakat. Tapi Ayahnya tampak tak memperdulikan dan berusaha mengembalikan kestabilan dan kerja sama perusahaan Malfoy dengan perusahaan lainnya.

"Harry.. _My Harry_.." Helena mendongak saat mendengar Ayahnya memanggil nama _Daddy_nya.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry.. Baru kusadari bahwa kau memiliki nama yang sangat indah. Nama yang dinamai oleh kedua orang tuamu yang sangat menyayangimu. Nama bagi orang yang telah bekerja keras selama ini.." Ingin Helena menangis terharu saat mendengar Ayahnya memuji nama _Daddy_nya.

"Harry.. Nama yang sangat indah.. Nama yang tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini."

"Harry.. Kenapa aku baru tahu kau mempunyai nama yang begitu cantik? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" Ayahnya terdiam cukup lama dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan _Daddy_nya.

"Ahahaha.. Dulu aku tak pernah menggubsirmu sama sekali dan berbuat berengsek padamu. Jadi wajar saja kau tak mengatakan hal indah ini padaku.."

"Maafkan aku Harry.. _My Harry_.. Namamu adalah nama terindah di dunia ini."

Helena tak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika Ayahnya telah selesai berbicara dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggengam erat tangan _Daddy_nya. Tangisan Helena semakin deras saat melihat Ayahnya tersentak dan menatap wajah _Daddy_nya yang pucat.

Mata hijau itu terbuka dan menampakkan sinarnya yang tak pernah redup walaupun telah dikhianati dan disakiti. Wajahnya yang pucat tak mampu menandingi senyum tipis yang terulas di bibir pucat itu. Ia melihat Ayahnya menatap tak percaya _Daddy_nya itu, sedetik kemudian Ayahnya memeluk erat _Daddy_nya yang tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengelus punggung Ayahnya yang bergetar.

Helena mengelap wajahnya dengan ujung lengan pakaiannya setelah embun menutupi lensa kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum senang walaupun air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang merona bahagia.

Ia memasuki kamar orang tuanya dengan keranjang bunga di tangannya. Ia melihat mata _Daddy_nya melebar terkejut melihatnya. Helena tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terisak menangis saat _Daddy_nya tersenyum dan memintanya ikut memeluk _Daddy_nya. Helena menerjang _Daddy_nya dan menangis dalam pelukan sang _Daddy_ yang tersenyum bahagia walaupun wajahnya masih pucat.

Harry tak tahu bahwa saat ia akhirnya membuka mata, ia akan melihat wajah Draco yang penuh air mata dan raut keterkejutan dari wajah yang dirindukannya itu. Ia juga dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Dan Harry tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat melihat seorang gadis yang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan sekeranjang penuh bunga Lily. Ia tahu gadis itu adalah anaknya dilihat dari fisiknya yang sangat mirip dengan Harry dan Draco. Ia meminta gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya juga.

Harry tak tahu bahwa ia akan terbangun saat Draco menyebut namanya terus menerus dan mengusik dunia fananya yang selama ini ia tinggali. Ia diusir nenek penjaga perbatasan yang selama ini menemaninya saat sang nenek merasa terganggung dengan suara Draco yang semakin lama semakin kencang memanggil nama Harry.

Sebenarnya Harry takut untuk bertemu dengan Draco. Ia takut jika ia kembali ia akan disakiti lagi. Ia tak ingin merasa sakit lagi. Pada saat itu nenek penjaga perbatasan menghampirinya dan memberinya semangkuk air minum hangat. Harry merasa kehangatan menyelubunginya saat selesai meneguk seluruh cairan tak berwarna dan tak berasa itu. Sang nenek juga menunjuk sebuah tangga yang entah sampai kapan puncaknya.

Harry menatap tangga itu sesaat sebelum hatinya semakin menguat begitu ia mendengar Draco yang memanggilnya lagi. Ia menatap sang nenek yang tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian ia memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang nenek. Dan sang nenek hanya melambaikan tangan saat Harry menaiki tangga itu.

Harry tak tahu bahwa keluarganya yang dulu hancur karena ia hidup tanpa cinta Draco akan menjadi bahagia seperti ini. Mempunyai suami yang mencintainya saat ini dan juga seorang anak gadis yang menyayanginya saat ini.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang seperti kalian.."

**End**

**A/n:**

Oh melankolis sekali cerita saya kali ini. Lagi galau banyak tugas dan kakak kelas saya yang udah pada mau lulus. Padahal kakak kelas saya banyak yang uke wajahnya.. *dibakar

Maaf kalau banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, dan kesamaan cerita. Saya sungguh tak sengaja kalau misalnya ada.

Saya terinspirasi dari lagu Utsukushii Name (saya lupa siapa penyanyinya) dan vidio tentang AsaKiku (pair fandom Hetalia) yang tentang Kiku yang terluka dan tidak bangun-bangun istilahnya koma berkepanjangan. Tapi akhirnya bangun ketika si Arthur (Asa) itu memanggil terus menerus nama Kiku dan baru sadar bahwa nama Kiku itu indah.

Oke, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak pada review?

Review Please?!


End file.
